A dream come true
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: Emma and Santana share an unexpected experience that has them both speechless. One-shot for now. May change.


**A/N: This is a crack!ship I've come to love, mostly because of one amazing person in my life. She knows who she is. This is set in Season three after Santana finds out about the scholarship to Louisville. **

**I do not own Glee.**

**Dream come true**

The red headed guidance counselor sits in her office working on her newest phablet to hand out, _So it burns when you pee, _she hears a soft knock on her glass door and looks up to see Santana Lopez in her cheerleading uniform at the door. Emma motions for the fiery Latina to enter the room.

Santana steps in with her eyes somewhat downcast, her voice is small and not like the fiery personality she gives off to the other students and teachers in the school, "Hey Ms. P, I umm," she scuffs her white sneakers on the floor looking like an embarrassed little girl, "I need some help."

Emma takes in the hurt expression on the girls face, "Please have a seat Santana. I'm always here to help any students in need." She smiles kindly and sits up further and straighter and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before giving the student her full attention.

Santana nods slightly in response and sits down. She is not sure how to start or even what she is feeling. Since finding out that her girlfriend, Brittany, had gone behind her back and gotten her a Scholarship she didn't know how she felt. Santana folds her hands into her lap and bites her lip trying to think of what she should say.

Emma could feel the nervous tension coming off the Latina, so she decides that she will break the tension by beginning the conversation, "I've heard that congratulations are in order. Sue told me about the scholarship she was able to help you get. Louisville is a great school." Emma smiles wide at the teen, trying to lighten the mood.

The raven hair girl stiffens at the mention of the scholarship which does not go unnoticed by the guidance counselor. Santana wants to make a snarky reply which is her long rooted defense mechanism but something stops her. Much like the higher power that prevents her from using her snarky comments on her girlfriend she feels that same pull toward the older woman. Santana simply smiles at the woman and replies with a whisper, "thanks."

Emma looks the girl over and can tell she is really upset about something, what she is not totally sure. She stands and walks over to the girl and sits in the chair next to her, "Santana? What's going on?" Her face is full of concern for the student.

Santana rings her hands together, another of her several nervous habits, "I j-just," she looks down. "I'm not sure if college is the right thing for me right now." She is embarrassed to admit this, since she is one of the schools top students and really could get into any college she wants to. The dark eyes stay downcast; she can't meet the big eyes of the woman next to her. She can't see the disappointment she knows will be present.

Emma nods and for some reason she reaches over and places her hand on a tan knee, as soon as her skin touches the teenagers she feels shivers all over her body. Usually the woman who still has trouble with her OCD does not seek out any physical contact even with her husband Will; however, there is something about this moment that just feels so right to her. Emma wants to take Santana's mind off the negative thoughts she can feel in the air.

Santana looks at the pale hand on her knees and feels a familiar yet unfamiliar twisting in her stomach; it's a different pale hand that usually makes the feeling appear. Without knowing why she starts to lean closer to the pale woman and her breath hits pale skin as she speaks, "I'm so confused on what I want." She's not sure if the councilor catches the double meaning to her words.

Emma licks her lips and feels stickiness between her legs she hasn't felt before, not from a few words and her hand simply resting on another person. Sure she has been turned on before, but never so quickly. She leans closer to the full lips next to her ear and turns her head, her own lips almost connecting with the full and kissable ones of the student to her right, "I say you should try and have some fun and forget about your troubles."

Dark eyes met the big light brown eyes of the older woman and it seems like time freezes for them both as their eyes study the soul of the other. Slowly they both lean closer, both sets of eyes dropping to kissable lips, their eyes close softly as both women let their lips brush against the others in a soft and slow first kiss.

A tan hand slides into fire red hair as a moan escapes her lips before she can control it. Santana feels like she is floating as the older woman lets the teen lose herself in the kiss. Pale skin of a shaky hand slides under red fabric before other woman knows what is happening. Santana licks the bottom lip of the other woman and quickly lets her tongue enter the other woman's mouth and right away seeks out the strong muscle. As soon as their tongues met for the first time both of them let out moans.

They continue their heated kiss and it's not until the pale hand reaches the hem of red spandex under the red skirt do they break the heated exchange. Their eyes met as both their chests rise and fall as they try to get their breath. Santana opens her mouth to say something but the only thing that comes out is a loud moan as she feels fingers rubbing her core on the outside of her spankies.

"Just relax," Emma says as she moves her fingers against the heat, she can feel the teen's wetness through the fabric. To Emma it's the best thing she has ever felt.

Santana lets out another moan and feels herself bucking into the woman's fingers, "ohhh, shit Ms. P." Santana's voice comes out husky; it's the sexiest thing the red head has ever heard. Feeling brave the teen leans close to the councilor and takes her earlobe into her mouth.

Emma moans and slides her fingers past the material and meets a wet heat, "y-your so wet." She lets her finger explore the teens folds, she is not sure why she is doing this, why she has her hand under this student's cheerios skirt and why her fingers are running through wet folds, all she knows is she loves it and doesn't want to stop.

"All because of you," Santana husks and leaves wet soft kisses all over the pale neck of the woman she hardly knew. Santana puts a hand on the hip of the other woman and slightly squeezes then lets her hand travel upward until it is softly resting on a firm breast. San lets out a moan as she squeezes the firm breast and starts to softly massage the breast with a tenderness Emma is not used to. This hand is soft and not rough like Wills.

"W-we should s-stop," Emma husks out as her finger teases the teens entrance, they both want nothing more than that finger to find it's way into the teen, but they both know it's so wrong to do so.

"Your right we should," Santana answers but doesn't stop her movements as her hips buck up into a pale hand wanting more contact. "This is wrong, you're married and I-I have Britt." The teen's eyes close tightly as she lets out a loud moan as a single digit enters her tight entrance. Their bodies going against their words, but neither seem to mind much.

The red head lets her finger explore the teen; she has never had her finger inside another woman, well girl, before. She loves the feeling, how her finger is being coated in a wet heat that she has caused this sexy Latina to produce. She pumps her finger loving the soft pants coming from full lips that she wants to kiss again. It's like another person or a higher power is controlling the older woman as she uses the hand not exploring the pussy of the much younger girl to grip the back of the Latinas neck and pull her into a heated kiss. It's sloppy and needy. It's all teeth and tongues exploring the others mouth. Moans from both become louder and fill the glass room.

Tan hands have removed the light sweater the guidance counselor was wearing and has thrown it across the room, the hands where now working on the buttons on the blouse that was keeping the teen from the soft flesh of the woman's breasts she wanted to feel so badly. The sounds coming from the woman sitting next to her make her move faster. She can tell she wants this as much as the teen does. It takes no time at all for the older woman to be shirt and bra less and full lips to be sucking hard on a nipple making the red head moan in pure pleasure and throw her head back.

"Oh crap," Santana says as she hears the bell go off. She sits up and looks around in a panic. _What the hell am I doing? Making out with Ms. Pillsbury in the middle of the school day, in a room with glass walls is not smart. _"I- I should go," she quickly stands making the pale hand remove itself from her core. The teen bites her lip. "P-please just forget about this," Santana says as she rushes from the room.

Emma doesn't know what to say or do. She looks down at her hands, seeing the sweet juice still on her finger; slowly she brings it to her mouth and sucks the sweet juice from it. Her eyes close as she savors the taste, but quickly removes it remembering she is half nude and students can see her. She gets dressed before telling Figgins she is not feeling well and goes home for the rest of the day.

Santana couldn't get the image of her make out session with the red head out of her head. She could still feel the wetness in her spankies that the woman had elicited from her. After sitting in math where she couldn't focus at all, she makes the choice to skip the rest of the day. She is about to leave the school but on her way she walks past the office where the actions that would not leave her mind took place. She sees the sign on the door telling students Ms. P had left sick of the rest of the day and would be back on Monday being that it was currently Friday.

_Just great, she left. I bet it is due to me. _Santana thinks to herself as she walks to her car. _How dumb could I be? What if I ruined her engagement? How would I live with myself? _Being on auto-pilot the teen gets into her car and starts driving. She pulls up to the apartment building and finds herself knocking on the door. It slowly opens and she bites her lip.

"S-santana? What are you doing here?" The sweet voice of the red head says.

"I just needed to see you. I saw you left early and I just want you to know that I would never tell anyone what we did," the Latina says nervously.

The pale woman nods her head and opens the door further, "come in, please." She steps to the side as Santana walks in and looks around. She has been here several times before for Glee actives.

"Would you like some Ice Tea?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"Make yourself at home and I'll be right back," Emma says as she walks to the kitchen.

Santana takes a seat on the couch while waiting for Emma; she is not sure why she is here exactly. Is it to protect Emma, protect herself, or protect the memory of what had happened? She couldn't help but hope maybe the red head would make another pass at her and they would find themselves nude and on this very couch screaming the others names as they fall over the edge of pleasure.

"Here we are," Emma says setting two glasses of ice tea down and sitting next to the teen, leaving as much space between the two as possible.

"Thanks," comes the mumbled reply as the teen takes a sip. "I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page of what happened in your office." Santana feels a blush creep over her skin and is happy for her dark skin that would hide it.

"I'm not sure what you are speaking of Santana, nothing happened at school," Emma says with an even voice not giving away how turned on she still was. She had to hide the fact that all she wanted to do was rip that Cheerios uniform from the cheerleader and make her scream her name. "You came for advice on your scholarship and I told you that it was a great offer and you shouldn't pass it up."

Santana feels her heart break and she is not even sure why, "y-yeah okay. I should go." She is on her feet and moving toward the door when a pale hand wraps around her tan arm, it burns, and not in a good way. It's the burn when you come to figure out what you want is not what you're going to get. It's the burn of heartache, the burn of a broken dream.

"Stay," Emma says before pulling the teen as close as possible. They are standing just inches apart now, facing each other, their chests rise and fall with the quick breaths of the uncertainty of the situation. Emma can feel the puffs of breaths from the teen on her neck; it has her panties sticking to her. "Stay here with me," Emma husks looking down into dark chocolate eyes.

Santana's voice is caught in her throat, so she leans up and kisses the red head, trying to tell her all the things she has no words for. She lets a moan out as Emma kisses her back with so much passion and need.

Clothes start to go flying across the room and before either of them can even think a coherent thought they are laying on the couch, Santana on top of Emma, both bucking their hips widely. Pants, moans and the sound of hot sweaty skin making contact are the only sounds in the room. Kisses are exchanged; each passionate, sloppy and needy. No words are exchanged, just lust filled looks.

It doesn't take long for the two to find a good rhythm to their wild bucking, their cores hitting the other woman just right. Each grinding their own clit into a strong leg of the other while kissing each other. Emma crashed over the edge first, screaming out the teen's name. The sound and sight of Emma coming unglued due to the teens actions sends Santana over the edge, she pants the councilor's name out over and over again.

They lay holding each other for what felt like hours but was really just a few short minutes, before Santana starts to pepper soft kisses over Emma's neck. It's Emma who breaks the silence of the room, "Will is out of town." It's a simple statement but has so much meaning and unsaid words behind it. "Stay for dinner?"

A pale hand reaches over to turn her alarm off; she blinks the sleep away as she sits up. She licks her lips as the dream from the night before hits her again. She smirks at the dream and the multiple orgasms she had in her amazing dream. She could still feel the plump lips of one of her students on her skin. Thinking of Santana makes her shiver. She looks down realizing she is nude.

She doesn't think much of it as she does this when Will is out of town. She doesn't want her fiancée to know about her lesbian porn collection and how she likes to please herself to the thought of one student in particular. This behavior had been going on since Will's proposal to her. When she heard Santana singing those words, and singing them to her, she started crushing on the young girl.

Emma stands and puts her bathrobe on, planning to get some coffee before cleaning the apartment since its Saturday. She knows some deep cleaning is just what she needs to control her behavior today. She opens her bedroom door and is met with the smell of coffee and breakfast being cooked. She rolls her eyes thinking there go her plans for the day, knowing her fiancée has come home early. She would need to spend time with him. Yes, she loves Will and wants to marry him, but she has felt lately like Emma is just someone to be on his arm. That her OCD is too much for him to really deal with and she doesn't blame him for that.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen she loses her breath at what she sees. At her stove is tan body, with just panties covering her most intimate part, the part Emma dreams about so often. The tan body turns with a smirk on a gorgeous face, "hungry?"

Emma smiles while thinking, _so dreams do come true, _before replying, "Depends if we are talking about food or you?"

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this, but like I said before this is for one very important person in my life. If enough people like this story I may make it a multi-chapter. If you would want to see that please let me know.


End file.
